I saw red
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: YaoiSong ficTrunksGotenMirai? Goten is going to propose to his lover, Trunks doesn't want his best friend to get hurt, while Tora is messing around behind the young Son's back. Who is going to be seeing red?


I do not own the rights to DBZ or the song rights to 'I saw Red' that is owned by Warrant.

Warnings: Yaoi! Some fluff. 

Many hugs go out to Raven for Beta reading this! This goes out to you!!!

I saw red…SDPG-SSM

This wouldn't be easy. Nothing is easy when dealing with someone who would get his or her heart broken eventually. Trunks swiped at the loose lavender strands that fell into his eyes, his mind drifting back to what he had just witnessed. How was he going to tell Goten what he just saw? He could tell Goten, and have him deny that anything was happening, or not tell him and let him figure it out for himself.

There was no mistake that Trunks loved Goten with every fiber of his soul, but he could not have him. No, he belonged with Trunks, Mirai. His future self. Goten was swept off his feet, both claiming to be deeply in love with each other. Of course Trunks was jealous, but put on the happy façade just for his best friend.

"This is going to kill him…"

_'Oo it must be magic _

_How inside your eyes _

_I see my destiny'_

Goten was walking on cloud nine. His job was going great; his home life even better, and tonight would mark the one-year anniversary of his and Tora's new life together. With a smile on his lips, he locked up his office, skipping out on the rest of the day of work. He was sure Trunks wouldn't mind. No, not at all. He would understand what he was up to. He had it all planned out, the evening that was going to be fabulous. A bottle of champagne, moonlit dancing down by the lake, and hours of blissful love making. Yep, it was going to be a great night.

The smile became a lusty smirk as he slipped into his air car, the thoughts of the morning racing through his head. He woke Tora before he left for work, his sparkling blue eyes creeping open to see the dark haired youth hovering above him with a hungry look in his dark chocolate eyes.

_'Every time we kiss _

_I feel you breathe your love so deep inside of me'_

His heart skipped as he thought of the passionate kisses they shared, the hours of exploring one another, oh the so many hours of giving one another the most tremendous pleasure ever. He was head over heels in love with Tora, and wanted to propose to his lavender haired lover tonight.

_'And if the moon and stars should fall _

_They'd be easy to replace _

_I would lift you up to heaven_

_And you would take their place'_

Tora was everything to him. The sun, moon and the stars. The air he breathed, to the water that quenched his undying thirst. He had never loved someone as deeply as he did Tora.

Tora saved him in a way. The youngest Son floundered in a sea of women that he used as one night stands, not finding what he was looking for. But when Tora came back from the future, he couldn't deny the attraction he had toward the man that bore resemblance to his best friend. After much debate with himself, he confided in Trunks, telling him his darkest secret. Trunks had told him that he was happy for his best friend, encouraging him along the way to make the move, to be happy in life. But lately, the glint in Trunks' eyes changed when ever the dark haired demi brought up Tora's name. Goten had brushed it off, thinking Trunks was just jealous that he had a lover, and wasn't spending enough time with him like they usually did.

"Goten wait up!" The voice was loud over the chatter of people inside the mall, but made Goten stop dead in his tracks anyway. Trunks made his way through the crowd, weaving in and out until he caught up with the young Son.

"Oh man, I was going to tell you that I was skipping out on the last few hours of work. Don't be mad at me!" Goten squeaked out, hands out in front of him in defense.

"Why did you skip out today?"

"I should ask you the same thing Trunks-kun." Goten laughed as he started walking again, his best friend keeping the pace with him.

"Oh, well I had some shopping to do for myself. I need some new clothes for a trip in a few weeks." Trunks averted his eyes, biting his lower lip hoping that Goten bought the quickly made up lie.

"I didn't know you were going on a trip. See how bad I am for a best friend?" Goten sighed out, a small frown now gracing his lips.

"Geeze Goten, chill out. It was just a small get away for myself. Now, you answer my question. Why did you skip out?" Goten blushed slightly, shoving his hands into his dress pants pockets.

"Picking a few things up for tonight." He rocked back on his heels, his eyes telling Trunks that he was drifting off in thoughts.

"Special night?" Trunks questioned, trying to pull more information from his friend. Goten gave a nod of his head and a dreamy sounding sigh. Trunks could feel his heart aching already.

"Yeah, one year together." Trunks knew what the special occasion was before Goten blurted it out. It was the day that Tora took his Chibi away from him. Three hundred and sixty five days ago since he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

"Goten, we need to talk." Trunks said in the most serious tone of voice that Goten had ever heard.

"What about Trunks? Something wrong? If it's about skipping out today, I promise to make up those hours."

"No, it's not about work. Let's find some place to eat, we'll talk there." 

Across town in a small one-bedroom apartment, Tora was slowly unbuttoning his silk shirt, the material falling down around his shoulders. His eyes blazed with lust as his dark haired lover reached out to him, fingers making quick work with the fasteners on Tora's jeans. Lips melded together, hot and passionate as hands groped for naked flesh.

"Gods, I've been waiting all week for this…" The dark haired one panted out, his body on fire as Tora savagely nipped at his neck.

"You're not the only one. I've wanted to fuck you so hard for days…we have time. Goten won't be back until late tonight." Tora nibbled on his lover's ear before guiding him toward the bedroom that Goten and himself shared.

"What are you trying to get at Trunks?" Goten asked in a snipped voice, taking a drink of his water quickly.

"I know what I saw Goten. Believe me, I would never intentionally try to hurt you, but you have got to listen to me, please!" Trunks begged, his food that sat in front of him forgotten a while ago. He knew this was going to happen, and now he could only try and make Goten listen to him.

"Tora wouldn't do anything like that to me, and you know it Trunks! I swear you're just jealous of him. It was just a simple lunch date. He has them all the time." Goten defended his lover, rolling his eyes as Trunks continued to try and convince him otherwise.

"Why would I be jealous Goten? I was with what's her face when the two of you started dating. I'm just trying to protect my best friend here. I don't want to see you hurt." Trunks sighed out heavily, averting his eyes toward his lap.

"I bet you a hundred zeni that it's all one big misunderstanding, Trunks. Nothing more, nothing less." Goten reached across the table and took his best friend's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I really appreciate you looking out for me, Trunks. I can always count on you." The dark haired demi gave the lavender haired prince a warm smile. Trunks looked up and nodded, a small fake smile shining back at his friend. He wasn't going to push the issue any longer. Not today, not on Goten's special day.

"What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand, and you help me pick out the best champagne in town?"

"We could do that." Trunks replied softly, still looking at the smiling face of his Chibi, the ray of sunshine that he held cherishingly close to his heart.

"Oh come on Trunks! We can go back to my place and play some games to cheer you up! I still have plenty of time before Tora will be home from work. So what do you say?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else planned, besides getting my ass kicked around the gravity chamber by Dad anyway."

"You need to get out more Trunks-kun, I swear." Goten snickered as he yanked his best friend out of the restaurant booth. Goten admitted he was feeling alittle guilty. He was spending a lot more time with Tora as of late, and poor Trunks-kun was left in the dust. He would make it up to him. They had too many years of blood, sweat and tears behind their relationship for it to erode away in to nothing.

The bed was a tangle of brandy wine sheets, left unmade from the morning sexual conquest between Tora and Goten. The scent of sex still hung heavy in the air, fueling Tora's desire to pound his dark haired lover frantically. Tora was a sensual lover to Goten, slow and gentle, but he had this animalistic side that could only be sated by his other dark haired lover. Raw unbridled sex lasted for hours, until both of them needed to leave to go back to their partners. 

"Damn it Tora! Stop with the freaking teasing already!" The dark haired one growled out, stroking his own need, bringing his knees up to his chest presenting Tora with his luscious ass. The future demi prince licked his lips, forgoing the foreplay all together, and drilled himself deep into the waiting heat. Both hissed at the dry penetration, both aching for this.

"Oh fuck yes!" Tora shouted, slamming for all he was worth to relieve the sexual pressure.

Trunks had a bad feeling as he drove toward Goten's apartment. His best friend sat beside him, smiling from ear to ear with his purchases still sitting on his lap. A bottle of champagne that Trunks swore was the best, along with the ingredients for a beautiful meal that Goten planned to prepare himself.

The red air car pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment building, Trunks biting his bottom lip trying to quell the overwhelming feeling of dread that was rising in the pit of his stomach.

"I should just go home Goten. You have a lot you need to do, and don't need me in the way."

"Oh Trunks! I want to spend some time with you since we hardly ever get to nowadays. You won't be in the way at all. Atleast you can get the fire extinguisher if I set this stuff on fire." Goten snickered, juggling the bags of gourmet food. Trunks couldn't help but laugh as he got out of the car and followed Goten to the doors of the building. Goten was right, he would need his help; he wasn't exactly known as a world-class chef. For Kami's sake, he could barely boil water with out calling for help.

They opted for the stairs, taking them two at a time to the fifth floor. Goten balanced all three bags in one arm, his left hand digging into his dress pants for the keys to unlock the door.

"Here let me help you." Trunks snagged two bags, watching as the dark haired demi unlocked the three locks on the door.

"I don't understand why you have so many locks on the door." Goten rolled his eyes, giving the affectionate middle finger to Trunks. He smiled sheepishly, sliding past Goten to deposit the bags on the kitchen counter. With his hands now free, Trunks turned, his nose catching a peculiar scent, and his ears faintly hearing something that made his stomach knot tightly.

_'Oh gods…'_

The paling look on Trunks' face didn't go unnoticed by Goten after he sat down his bag of groceries next to the others.

"Trunks-kun, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine Goten, why do you ask?" Trunks nervously chuckled, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Ok, if you say so. I'm going to change my clothes real quick, though." Goten pointed his thumb toward the hall that lead to the bedroom. Before the demi prince could form any words, Goten was almost to the bedroom door.

Goten stopped, his hand on the doorknob, the sounds in the bedroom making him freeze. He swallowed nervously, knowing what the sounds were.

_'Then I saw red _

_When I opened up the door _

_I saw red _

_My heart just spilled on to the floor _

_And I didn't need to see his face _

_I saw yours _

_I saw red then I closed the door'_

Goten didn't hear the warning shout from Trunks as he opened the door, his eyes locking onto two bodies on the bed, thrashing wildly in the throes of lustful abandon. He staggered back one-step, his body beginning to tremble as he continued to watch his koi dominate another man in their bed.

"Oh Fuck! Gohan!" A shout ripped from Tora's lips, his body tightening in climax. Goten reached for the door, unable to close it before the choked sob broke from his throat. Trunks stood right behind Goten, his face laced with anger as he stared in on the two secret lovers, both now looking back at the younger men still standing in the doorway.

"Goten?" Tora's voice broke uneasily seeing his koi in the doorway hyperventilating, tears marring his complexion.

"Oh gods…" Goten whispered out, slipping past Trunks to get away from it all. The sounds of breaking glass could be heard in the living room just seconds before the door slammed shut with incredible force.

_'I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore'_

Both men on the bed scrambled to find their clothing as Trunks stood unmoving in the doorway, arms crossed, feet apart looking every bit of his father's usual stance.

"How could you? How could you hurt him like this?" Trunks questioned, the venom of his anger slipping into his once smooth voice.

"I don't know…" Tora answered with a long sigh, his face now resting in the palms of his hands.

"You fucking ripped his heart out, the both of you! What about you Gohan? How could you do that to him?" Trunks' voice raising an octave, his blazing eyes darting back and forth between the lovers that were caught red handed. Tora shook his head, slipping on his shoes and making his way for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Trunks blocked the exit, the angry fire still burning deep in his eyes.

"It was a mistake, I need to go after him." Gohan gasped loudly behind both lavender haired princes.

"A mistake, Tora? You said you loved me…"

"Kami-sama! Just fucking stay away from him do you hear me? Don't call, don't write, don't even attempt to visit or I will make your lives very painful." Trunks yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously from blue to teal in the matter of a second.

"He's not yours!" Tora protested loudly, raising a fist towards Trunks.

"He's not your's now either. If I were you the both of you, I'd follow my advice." The younger demi prince snapped on his heels, leaving both lovers to their vices. The living room was a mess as he entered. The lamps busted, glass shards from picture frames littered the hardwood flooring. On the doorframe was a large smudge of blood in the shape of Goten's left hand that made Trunks' heart vault in a panic. He had to find Goten before he did something brash or stupid.

_'Everyday I wake up _

_I thank God that you are still a part of me _

_We opened up the door to which _

_So many people never find the key _

_And if the sun should ever fail to send its light _

_We will burn a thousand candles _

_And make everything alright' _

Goten didn't care anymore, his heart was dead, his body exhausted. He stumbled as he landed in a thickly wooded area not too far from his childhood home. He prayed and gave thanks to every god known in the universe for giving him Tora. Someone to love and cherish, and have it returned back to him. The gods must be pissed at him for dealing him such an ugly blow. He still could not catch his breath, the tears still leaking from his already red eyes. Thorns and branches tore at his clothing, shredding his flesh as well. Goten didn't care, he had nothing left to live for. The tip of his shoe caught a snarled tree root, sending him face first into the rotting leaves and pine needles on the forest floor.

_'Then I saw red _

_When I opened up the door _

_I saw red _

_My heart just spilled onto the floor _

_And I didn't need to see his face _

_I saw yours _

_I saw red then I closed the door _

_I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore'_

He cried, his face buried in the rotting earth as the scenes replayed in his mind over and over. His best friend trying to warn him, telling him something wasn't right only to brush them away as a misunderstanding. He should have listened, heeded his advice, but was a fool and trusted Tora to no ends. How could he have been the fool for so long? Why didn't he see it before?

_'I've been hurt _

_And I've been blind _

_I'm not sure that I'll be fine _

_I never thought it would end this way'_

"HOW COULD YOU?" Goten howled out, scaring the wildlife in the area with the eerie echo of his sobs that followed.

It was way past nightfall. A full moon hung low in the sky as Trunks flew over treetops. Goten had been gone for over six hours now, and Trunks grew more frantic with every passing minute that his best friend went missing. Fearing the worse, Trunks continued his search, hoping and praying against all odds that Goten would not do something drastic.

Setting down at a familiar watering hole from his youth, Trunks cupped his hand, taking a cool drink before continuing on. He stood, listening to the sounds of the night around him, a shaft of moonlight bouncing off small ripples on the water. He took a few steps, his eyes catching something that fluttered in the mild evening breeze. Caught on a sharp branch swayed part of the light gray shirt Goten had been wearing before he disappeared.

"Goten!" Trunks called loudly, his heart thundering in his chest as he picked up the pace, following the broken branches and disturbed leaves on the ground. He hoped that he was heading in the right direction. The young demi prince's clothing was snagged and snarled as he made his way through the underbrush, his hair being pulled by the tangling branches.

"Fuck!" Trunks snarled out as a branch caught him in the face, slicing his cheek open, letting the warm sticky blood dribble down his face. His breath hitched, his sight catching the trembling form of a person not too far from him. He scrambled, his shoes not made for the outdoor trek he was on.

"Oh Gods…Goten!" He fell to his knees beside his best friend, rolling him carefully on to his back. The dark haired youth shivered in the cold, his ripped clothing only hanging by mere threads. There were many cuts and abrasions on his pale skin, blood smeared to disguise the extent of his wounds.

"How could they do this to you? It should have been me to take care of you…it should have been me holding you. All I wanted was your happiness. As long as you were happy, I was happy, even though I was dying inside to be with you. Damn it! I love you more then the whole damn world…it should have been me!" Trunks bellowed out, anger still gripping him, tearing at what was left of his sanity. He carefully picked Goten up, tucking his head underneath his chin as he lifted off the ground. His Chibi was safe in his arms.

His body hurt. That was the first thing that registered in Goten's mind as the haze of sleep drifted away from his mind. He felt warm, wrapped in a shroud of soft blankets of sorts. He cracked his eyes open, the light in the room automatically blinding him for a moment. As his vision cleared, he could see Trunks standing at the side of the bed, his glasses falling down to the tip of his nose, looking deep in thought.

"Ahh ssssssss damn…stop!" Goten shrieked, his leg jerking away from what ever was causing him pain. Before he could open his eyes again, Goten could feel Trunks' hand on his chest, holding him down on the bed.

"It's ok Chibi. Shhhh, I'm just cleaning your wounds." Comforting fingers danced across Goten's forehead, brushing back stray locks of hair.

"Don't worry about them Trunks-kun, I'll be fine…"

"No arguments! I'm taking care of you and that's final."

"Why do you care? I should have listened to you, but didn't." Goten asked, turning his head away from the harsh overhead lights.

"Because I just do! I've always watched out for you Goten, protecting you from anything that would harm you. But I failed to protect you today…"

"No! It's not your fault; I guess I was too damn blind to think everything was roses in my life. Everything seemed to be too perfect…I …I thought he loved me…" Goten said tightly, his fists clenching tightly, smashing them down beside him. Trunks dropped the alcohol-covered gauze he was holding to the floor, moving quickly to pull Goten to his chest, feeling the warm tears soak his shirt. Trunks stroked the back of Goten's head and back soothingly, biting his bottom lip as he felt the rage and anger sweep over him once again.

"You hear that Chibi? Do you hear my heart beating?" Goten nodded his head, his sobs dying down to sniffles and hiccoughs.

"It beats only for you Goten, only for you." The young prince whispered, kissing the top of Goten's head, his hands still stroking the now calming Son that was clinging to him.

"I could be everything and more to you Chibi. He doesn't love you like I do. I've loved you from afar for way too long. I won't ever, ever let this happen to you again." Dark eyes turn upward, glazed over with new tears.

"Trunks…" A ghostly soft kiss brushed against Goten's lips, stopping him from continuing his statement.

"Shhhh just let me love you. Just let me love you."

'Oo it must be magic…' 


End file.
